Generally, a dishwasher is one of home appliances that can remove food particles from dishes using high-pressure washing water sprayed from nozzles.
A typical dishwasher includes a tub in which dishes are received and washed, a sump mounted under the tub to store a washing water, a washing pump mounted on a side of the sump to pump out the washing water stored in the sump to a spraying nozzle, and a motor for driving the washing pump.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a related art sump structure installed in a lower portion of a dishwasher.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art dishwasher includes a sump 10 mounted under a tub to store a washing water, a washing pump 13 mounted on a side of the sump to pump out the washing water stored in the sump 10 to a spraying nozzle, a motor 14 for driving the washing pump 13.
The dishwasher further includes a heater 16 mounted on a side of the washing pump 13 to heat the washing water, a drain pump 12 mounted on the other side of the sump 10 to drain polluted washing water.
Specifically, a washing water storage 11 for storing the washing water is formed with a predetermined size and depth in the sump 10. A gasket 15 is connected between the sump 10 and the washing pump 13 so as to prevent the washing water from leaking out while the washing water moves from the sump 10 to the washing pump 13.
In the related art dishwasher, the washing water stored in the washing water storage 11 is pumped out by the washing pump 13 and is heated through the heater 16. Then, the washing water moves to each spraying nozzle.
Here, the heater 16 is mounted on the outside of the sump 10. Accordingly, an additional space is required to mount the heater 16 under the tub of the dishwasher. Also, a heater case is required to prevent a fire.
As described above, the related art dishwasher, in which the heater for heating the washing water is mounted on the outside of the sump, has a problem in that an additional space for mounting the heater is required under the tub.
Also, since the heater case is additionally required to surround a heating portion of the heater so as to prevent a fire, the manufacturing cost of the dishwasher increases.